Many electronic devices (e.g., media players and cellular telephones) often include one or more transparent windows as protective covers for functional components. For example, an electronic device can have a camera lens and/or a display that needs to be protected by transparent windows. An adhesive, typically a liquid adhesive or a pressure sensitive adhesive (“PSA”), may be used to mount a window to the electronic device.
These conventional adhesives, however, can present multiple challenges during the mounting process. In particular, the thicknesses of PSAs are not precisely controllable. Liquid adhesives require both a significant time to cure and large amounts of assembly equipment and space during mass production. Furthermore, both PSAs and liquid adhesives have overflow issues during mounting.